No Trick-or-Treating! (Isabella version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Steilen household was all dressed up for the occasion. Kilala Reno was dressed up like a sailor. Augie Doggie was dressed up like Liquidator from Darkwing Duck. Pierre was dressed up like Squirtle. Dijon the Thief was dressed up like Dracula. Snow White was dressed up like a fairy. Tulio was dressed up like a waiter. Mowgli was dressed up like Aladdin, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Tulio exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Snow White asked. "Yes, I am," Tulio said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Isabella inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Isabella said. It made Kilala, Augie, and Pierre laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Isabella face!" Snow White exclaimed. She ran up to Isabella, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, sweetheart, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Isabella did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Tulio said. "Wow, Snow White," Dijon said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Dijon," Snow White smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Tulio." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Tulio said. "Like a paint job." Dijon said. Then he noticed Kilala dressed up as a sailor, Augie dressed up as Liquidator, and Pierre dressed up as Squirtle. "Hey, Pierre, my man!" he said. He picked up the little polar bear and gave him a hug. "This is your fourth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Kilala and Augie and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he a cutie?" Kilala said, "He's a Squirtle." "A Squirtle?!" Dijon asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean an evil blue mutant turtle Pokémon." Augie said. Dijon faced Pierre again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Pierre rubbed noses. As soon as Isabella grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Tulio glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Isabella!" Isabella glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Mowgli said. "Mowgli, that's not a nice thing to say to Isabella." Snow White said. Tulio didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Isabella mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Mowgli said. "Mowgli, stop calling your sister names!" Snow White scolded lightly. Kilala, Augie, Pierre, and Dijon just gasped at Isabella's insolence, and Tulio was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Isabella was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Mowgli said. "That's enough now, Mowgli." Snow White told him. Isabella jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Tulio yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Kilala, Augie, Pierre, Mowgli, Snow White, and Dijon gasped in shock. Isabella glared angrily at Tulio and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" She then stomped off to her room. "So just Augie, Pierre, and I are going?" Kilala asked. "Yes, sweetheart." Snow White said. Kilala became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Augie and Pierre following her. "Tulio, what was that all about?" Snow White asked. Tulio shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out." "But you saw her." Snow White said. "She's totally out of control!" Tulio replied. "But it's Halloween," Dijon said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Dijon, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Tulio said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Dijon said, "Think of Rei, Kilala, Augie, Pierre, Jeanette, and the Lost Animal Kids." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween